bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RidiculousX
I like the Nugoichi article. ;) Perhaps you could write one all about his rage, including diagram and more details on it? --SS Zag1 03:26, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Good work, Ridiculous. :D Very nice articles, thus far. --SS Zag1 16:51, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Oh. That's why the redirects weren't working sometimes.. Got it. ;) Thanks you much. --SS Zag1 22:54, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Are you going to remove the Bungie.net member pages that don't have Wiki usernames? I only did that 'cause there were others --Gzalzi (You want to die?) (That's what I thought!) 02:36, 13 April 2007 (UTC) : See? Prometheus25 --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 02:41, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :: I might have missed a couple, but I'll mark that one for deletion as well. --RidiculousX 02:44, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Don't mark any of them for deletion. Member pages can stay. They're part of the Bungie.net community. --SS Zag1 17:56, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I agree but I guess members who have Wiki accounts should make their name redirect to their user page. --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 01:23, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Doesn't matter to me either way.. Let's just leave it as is. If they want it to redirect to their user page, fine, but that's their choice. --SS Zag1 18:27, 14 April 2007 (UTC) : Agreed --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 19:03, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :: Bah, well, ok. I won't mark anything for deletion any more. But I still disagree. My main argument is that people will use this wiki as a sort of classifieds or free advertisement for their bungie.net groups (a similar thing that would happen to wikipedia's page on Bungie Studios). On the personal/user level, it lets people come out and proclaim themselves as popular or well known on bungie.net (even though they aren't). Also, because this is a wiki about Bungie, it should be about Bungie, not people riding on the back of Bungie's success and Bungie.net to gain fame and renown (they don't have anything to do with Bungie). :: I suggest that there be a separate category for these pages about specific Bugnie.net forum users who don't hold special titles so it doesn't confuse people trying to find information on Bungie by coming across someone's personal wiki page. That's probably the main problem with having the user pages amassed with the rest. :: Again, I'm not trying to force anything, but I am pushing to get a change. Tell me what you guys think about it. Thanks. --RidiculousX 02:30, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Bungiepedia Group --Administrator Gzalzi (You want to die?) 22:15, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Deletion Tags Please stop marking pages for deletion. You have spoken your piece and the admins of this Wikia disagree with you. Further "delete" tags added to pages by you will be considered vandalism. Thank you. Foman123 07:32, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Hello there This is Dogbert14. Mark my page for deletion one more time and it will be the last thing you ever do. Thank you. Me again This is my last warning. I don't know what your problem with me is, but if you keep going after me for whatever reason, you are going down. This is in fact a threat, for the record. -Dogbert14